A vehicular apparatus mounted in a vehicle carries out a function of a portable terminal connected to the vehicular apparatus by transmitting a command to the portable terminal. There are many models and OSs (Operating Systems) of portable terminals connected to such a vehicular apparatus. Consequently, even when a vehicular apparatus transmits a standardized command to carry out a predetermined function of a portable terminal, the predetermined function is not carried out depending on the model and OS of the portable terminal, and an inconvenience may occur.
In patent literature 1, a hands-free apparatus as a kind of the vehicular apparatus transmits a command for inquiring a model name to a portable terminal connected to the hands-free apparatus and acquires the model name of the portable terminal. When an inconvenience depending on the model name of the portable terminal exists, the hands-free apparatus performs a process of correcting the inconvenience.